I Need You, I Need A Friend
by garnetmacmillan
Summary: Quinn has been alone since giving Beth away, everyone has shunned her but will a Prince CHarming be out there to help her? FinnxQuinn AU-ish, Season 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone. I know I didn't update my story "My Heart Will Belong to You" or something. But I had a major writer's block and I didn't really feel like writing Dramione anymore.**

**So this is a Finn/Quinn fanfiction. This is somewhere in Season 2. Pretty much AU-ish. Hope you enjoy! And please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't belong Glee but if I did I would have loved to put Finn and Quinn together. RIP Cory Monteith. **

* * *

><p>It's been months since the whole PuckQuinn/Finn love triangle. Months after Beth was born. Quinn was lonely, the whole Glee club shunned her. No cross that, _everyone _shunned her. Even after her mum took her back, she spent her time ignoring Quinn and playing more bridge. Puck left her right after she had given away Beth. Mr Schue wasn't even helpful.

Even during sectionals, Quinn had to sit out because they had "enough members" since Sam joined. And as for Finn, he hated her, he was happy with Rachel until Santana revealed about Finn losing her virginity to Finn in a motel. So that left Finn sad, but he had friends. Quinn didn't.

Everyday, someone would leave notes on her locker, saying "slag", "bitch" or "whore". She didn't know that people would still hate her, even after her pregnancy. Everyone hated her. Even Brittany, who was always nice. She was sick and tired.

* * *

><p>It was a normal day at McKinley, well for Quinn it was. This is how it was like. She reaches school early, grabs her books and binders, waits for a slushie that will hit her at 8:12, change her clothes and be done 5 minutes before the warning bell, lessons, find a table during lunch, more lessons, library then home. She continues this routine for months and months. It was such a normal thing.<p>

But today, disregard the part I say it was a normal day in McKinley for Quinn, because today was no ordinary day. It starts of with Quinn not being slushied, everyone ignores her instead of throwing snarky remarks at her and no notes on her locker. In class, no one made fun of her. Lunch was no different but during Glee club, everyone actually asked her to sing.

So she went up to the front and thought of a song. She finally decided.

_There's a girl_  
><em>Who sits under the bleachers<em>  
><em>Just another day eating alone<em>  
><em>And though she smiles<em>  
><em>There is something just hiding<em>  
><em>And she cant find a way to relate<em>  
><em>She just goes unnoticed<em>  
><em>As the crowd passes by<em>  
><em>And she'll pretend to be busy<em>  
><em>When inside she just wants to cry<em>  
><em>She'll say...<em>

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
><em>Look a little closer, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes<em>  
><em>Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible<em>  
><em>Look a little harder and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day<em>  
><em>When you'll ask her her name<em>

_The beginning, in the first weeks of class_  
><em>She did everything to try and fit in<em>  
><em>But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface<em>  
><em>And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs<em>  
><em>And the more that they joked<em>  
><em>And the more that they screamed<em>  
><em>She retreated to where she is now<em>  
><em>And she'll sing...<em>

_Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible_  
><em>Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes<em>  
><em>Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible<em>  
><em>Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask her...her name<em>

_And one day just the same as the last_  
><em>Just the days been in counting the time<em>  
><em>Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...<em>

Tears started to roll down her cheeks and she sat back down at her usual seat, away from the group. She didn't want anyone to see her cry because it would have been really embarrassing. She felt all eyes at her but Mr Schue called attention to everyone and again she had to sit out for Regionals. She felt so vulnerable.

She left Glee club without anyone noticing, she was about to push the doors to the car park but then she heard someone call out for her name. She turned around, to find Finn running towards her. She decided to ignore and kept on walking. But then she felt a rough hand on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Finn panting.

"Yes, Finn?" she asked, afraid.

"Look, I'm not here to slushie you or anything, I just wanted to talk to you. Please, hear me out. I'm pretty sure you hate me now, I'm pretty sure you're done with everything but please don't do anything rash. I don't know how you do it but this even worse than anything. I just wanna apologize for ignoring you, for shunning you, for everything. I didn't know it'd come to this. No one hates you, they're just still in shock. But that's no excuse, you're special. Just as special as we all are. After that song you made me realize that you've been hurt.

"I don't want you to suffer anymore. It was bad that we made you sit out during Sectionals and now Regionals. I know how much you want to join but please stay for the sake of everyone. The club. We need you."

"I'm not gonna accept any apologies because I'm scared, afraid. This could be a scam or something. And why on Earth do you all need me, when you guys have been ignoring me. I'm not gonna kill myself. I'm just continue with everything. I don't know why I even bothered to join Glee club. I don't know why today is different. But all I know is, I'm gonna be different from all of you. So think for yourself, save your reputations. Don't talk to me. Thanks to Puck and maybe you, I'm lonely. I have no one to talk to, not even my mum! I'm gonna continue Junior year and Senior year, do well, ignore everything, everyone. I want to go to Yale. And because of that, I'm gonna work hard, stop caring. Maybe in Yale, I could actually find a friend."

"Quinn, please. I want to be your friend. You've been so down. Beyond sad. I know you've set your goals but I want to make life easier. I want you to have friends around you and have fun. Not be alone. You know you can't be alone. You need someone. Please."

"If you really want to be my friend, I don't know. I haven't friends for a while. I have totally forgotten what it's like to have friends, let alone a mother. My mum doesn't even care. I'm not gonna waste time. I'm gonna go on with my life. Tell me when you're really gonna be my true friend."

With that Quinn walked to her car, just as she was about to get in, Finn called out,"The only reason why everyone is like this is because I told them to stop. Please!"

Quinn stopped short and replayed what he said. She walked back and without even thinking she wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her too, surprised.

"Thank you. So much. I would love to have you as my friend." she whispered.

"Thank you Quinn." he buried his face in her curls.

"Now how about we get some ice cream and talk?" Quinn suggested.

"Sure, let me get my bag." Finn beamed.

* * *

><p>"So then Mike said, 'Let's Asian this up!' and started doing some weird dance."<p>

Finn and Quinn were sitting at the Lima Bean sharing a banana split talking about things. Well Finn mostly talked about the funny experiences. Quinn felt normal again. She felt lively. She didn't feel like old self but a different one. A normal Quinn.

"Finn, does the whole Glee club hate me? Does Mr Schuester hate me? Why did everyone decide to shun me?" Quinn had asked.

"No, no and I'll tell you why. Actually, it was all Rachel. Rachel just wanted more attention to go to her and she told everyone bad stuff about you. It's not like anyone believed her but she influenced them to ignore you. Mr Schue is just stressed out by Rachel and also the fact that you wanted to give Beth to his wife made him feel annoyed. But it was never your fault. Me, well I just went with the flow. Sure I was mad at you for not telling me. But I put myself in your shoes, and I thought how you had felt. So I was cool about it. And I just wanted to stop everything, ya know, be your friend and stuff."

Quinn was so surprised by his honesty. She was so happy that she even kissed Finn on the cheek. Both of them blushed. But they were happy inside.

That night she thought about what had happened to her. She felt like those giddy girls in the 60's show. She just found herself a friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Folks, it's been 4 months, and TRULY SORRY. So without further ado, may I present Chapter 2!**

Quinn felt normal.

This morning Finn picked her up for school and together, they had a great time. Not in that way though…

"Finn! Calm your man boobs down! You're gonna hit a car, if you don't stop!" laughed Quinn.

"But my boobs are fine! We won't hit a car, promise."

It's been that way for the past month. Quinn wanted nothing more than to spend time with Finn. Even Kurt had started to become her friend. She didn't feel lonely anymore. She felt loved and wanted.

Of course, you must be wondering whether Finn still had his commitments to other things. Well, no. He stopped going for football, he hung out with Quinn and to be honest, he loved it. He missed how they always teased each other and how they were always honest with each other.

Kurt, you might ask, how did he get in? Well, simple. He decided that Quinn was a person just like him and that she deserved better. He stopped talking to his best friend, Rachel. In his opinion, he found her a total bitch, after what she had done to Quinn.

As usual, the three of them would sit with each other in class and work together. Of course, hanging out with Quinn, meant that they would have to listen in class and take notes rather than talking and playing around. Quinn still wanted to work hard.

Her relationship with her mother had not even progressed. Right after the day Finn and her became friends, she tried talking to her mum and did everything to please her. But no. She was not called Quinnie or she wasn't hugged. She was ignored. She felt the urge to run away.

That was what she did.

It took her some planning and a phone call. It was decided, she will leave.

8p.m. - She would pack her things. Whatever she needed and wait for Finn, to pick her up.

8.05p.m. - Finn would distract Mrs Fabray, while Quinn exits through the back door.

8.10p.m. - She would run to Finn's car and wait for him while he finishes.

8.24p.m. - They arrive at Finn's house and ta-da! She would be in the guest room while, Mrs Hudson makes something warm for her.

Only, it didn't work that way. Mrs Fabray had shut the door in Finn's face, when he appeared at the door step.

Quinn dialled Finn.

"What do we do now?"

"Well, you can always climb out the window, jump and I'll catch you."

"Are you crazy!?"

"There's no other choice honey."

He was right, there was no other choice. She was going to have to jump."

"Alright, fine. I'm throwing my things down first. You better catch them."

"Okay okay. C'mon hurry!"

She shut her phone and dumped it in her bag. She looked around her room to see whether she had forgotten anything. She looked down to see Finn smiling goofily. She rolled her eyes.

She threw her things down.

Lo and behold. He caught it! Now he has to catch Quinn.

He set aside her suitcase and waited with open arms, for Quinn to fall. Anytime now…, he thought.

Quinn took a deep breath. A very deep one. She looked down. She was on the second floor for goodness' sake. She pushed herself up on the ledge. Goddamit! She was wearing a dress. Let's hope Finn isn't a pervert, she thought.

She stood on the window sill. _1. 2. 3._

She jumped. She tried hard not to scream but her mouth was covered by a warm hand. She didn't break any bones. She didn't feel the ground. Instead two strong arms beneath her back cradling her. She started to feel tears coming up. Before she could even say anything, she started crying.

"Shh, shh. It's fine. You're safe. By the way, blue is very complimenting on your underside."

She looked at Finn in shock. She slapped his arm playfully, somehow not minding what he said.

"You pervert! I'm so gonna tell everyone you wore diapers until you were five!"

"You wouldn't!"

"Yes, I would. I'll make sure Kurt tells everyone." She smiled slyly.

"You, Quinn Fabray, are the most evil human being on earth."

"I try."

Together, they walked to the car, with Finn carrying Quinn's suitcase. As they reached his home, Quinn could see the outline of Mrs Hudson. She stepped out of the car, being greeted by arms of a loving woman. This is what a mother felt like.

Quinn brought her things to her new room and started unpacking. She looked around. The walls felt cozy and soft. Everything in the room felt right. It felt nicer and friendlier. Rather than her house.

"Hey, can I come in?" a voice asked on the other side.

"Sure."

Finn entered the room and helped her unpack and put her things away. And again, Finn was the hero of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Life was getting better for Quinn but she never gained or lost anyone. She had Finn and Kurt as her sources of comfort. They seemed like an odd trio at first. They sat together in lunch, in class, in glee. Everywhere.

When Quinn had to use the bathroom, either Kurt or Finn would wait for her, making sure nothing happens. Talk about over-protectiveness.

But it all changes soon. So, let's see. It was a normal school day. No one did any harm to Quinn and she was with Finn and Kurt. But when it was glee rehearsal time, everyone except Quinn were in a chorus line.

Of course, they were practicing, without her. She was just a reserve. At the thought of this, she had the need to cry. At first, she told herself not to care so much but she couldn't help it.

Finn saw the change in her expression and he immediately walked to her side. He knew Quinn was about to cry any moment, so he led her out of the room without permission from Mr Schue.

"Hey, what's wrong, Quinnie?"

"I'm not in Sectionals. I won't be able to compete against all the other teams. I just want to join in, I don't want to have a solo. i just wanna be there. Why am I still in glee club? I should just leave. No one would care."

"Don't say that. Don't. You have me and Kurt. We are there to support you. If you want to quit glee, I think it should be now. Maybe, Mr Schue might realise that he missed out a beautiful, talented girl. C'mon, Q. We'll show them."

As both of them walked into the room, a hush fell over. Quinn walked in front all of them;

"I'm quitting glee club. I'm just not happy and I'm pretty sure you don't need me, as you can see, very obviously, I'm sitting out the competition and I might as well leave rather than watch you guys rub it in my face. I'm sorry about what I did, last year. Putting you all under pressure. I wish I never joined, to be honest. Because now, I can't really express myself. I thought when I joined, I'd be able to tell and sing my feelings out but it's not possible. So, I hope you guys rock Sectionals and have fun."

All of a sudden;

"Me too, I'm leaving. You can find another guy to sing this solo. You guys are really just unfair about Q." Finn walked over to Quinn and took his and her bags.

"Count me in! I can't stand it. None of us get a solo, except for Rachel and Mercedes. I never get chance. So, whatever, good luck. I hope you don't win." Kurt, had also wanted to leave. He knew he wanted to be happy, rather than be bored to death form listening to Rachel's renditions. Oh, the torture.

As the trio walked out, the whole glee club was in shock. They needed 12 members and they lost three. Mr Schue, was even more shocked. He realised that he never really cared much for Quinn, like how he cared for the reset of the club. He always thought that she was just another Coach Sylvester but she's just a lonely girl, who just wanted happiness.

"Well, I can look for two more people to join us for Sectionals. I'm sure after Sectionals, we can get Finn and Kurt back. We don't need Quinn, though. She's just nothing, so we can just leave her out…." Rachel continued blabbering.

"Enough, Rachel! Look we lost three of our members. We need two more. I'm pretty sure we can get someone but I feel we have to do something else, first. i think we should all apologise to Quinn. We never treated her fairly. Look, we can put the past behind. If Kurt and Finn can do that, we can. Rachel, I don't care what you think. We're all a family and I feel we need to apologise to Quinn."

Back in Finn's house

"Why did you leave glee club? They needed you and Kurt."

"I left, because, well, I didn't want you to walk out alone. I didn't want a Rachel torturing me to sing a duet with her. I didn't want a lot. I just wanted to stay with you and help you. Understand you. I want to be your friend. To help you. Quinn, I care for you."

"Finn…" She was cut off with a kiss on her lips.

Both of them were in bliss. They saw fireworks, stars, colours. Neither of them stopped. They just continued. After, what it seemed, like days, both of them broke apart.

"Quinn, I didn't mean to…. I was just caught in the moment and-"

"It's okay. I like you. I really do, I want to be us again. I want to be with you."

"You just made my day, Ms Fabray. I want you too."


	4. Chapter 4

"So we're official?" Quinn ventured.

"If you want us to be, I mean I really love you so much. We have been through so much but somehow I feel myself getting pulled back to you. I want an 'us'."

"Oh, Finn. Of course, I'll be with you. I love you so much. Well, when you left me, I felt like just dying then and there, but now. You're here with me. You're too good to me."

"When you love someone, you just want to give them the best. That's what I want for you. I love you. You love me. It's perfect. Nothing else around us may be perfect but our love needs to be."

"I love you," Quinn whispered with a bunch of emotion in her eyes.

"I love you too, Quinnie." They kissed passionately. There were so many emotions and words exchanged during the kiss.

As they pulled apart, they were flustered but they could not stop looking at each other's eyes.

"Quinnie, it's getting late. We should go to sleep now. Goodnight, baby."

"Stay with me. I don't want to be alone tonight."

"Okay." He whispered as he climbed onto the queen-sized bed with her.

"Goodnight, Finn." She snuggled into his chest, as he put his arm around her protectively. It took Quinn 5 minutes to realise, she couldn't sleep.

"Finn? Are you awake?" she whispered.

"Yeah, can't sleep?"

"No. Do you wanna talk?"

"Aren't we already doing that?" he smirked.

"Finn, I really want to know. What if Rachel sees us together? Don't you think she's gonna try to break us apart? I mean you guys were going on great and now, once she knows, she's going to, I don't know…"

"Flip? Well, Quinn, no matter what she does, I will always love you. You know that, right? If she does something, like set you up to look like you cheated on me, well, I will always believe you. You say you love me, so I know you won't cheat on me." He planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Really, Finn? You promise?"

"Yes, I do, I promise. Now get some sleep. We got a show to give everyone tomorrow." Finn smiled softly at Quinn. He rubbed her back until she was asleep and he then had some rest too.

*School*

"Oh my God, do you see-"

"Yeah, I think they're-"

"Going-"

"Out."

Whispers from the McKinley High, as they saw Quinn and Finn walk hand in hand. They acted nonchalant and went to their lockers. They took their books and went to meet Kurt, whose mouth was wide open and eyes filled with happiness.

"About time you guys got together! Now I can plan the most beautiful wedding Lima has known. Wait till Mercedes finds out!"

"Mercedes?" Quinn's eyebrows raised.

"Oh, yeah well, she wants to apologise to you later. So just anticipate a dramatic apology at lunch. Okay, you lovebirds. Can we get to class now?"

*Lunch*

"Quinn! Quinn!" Quinn turned to see Mercedes running towards her. Here we go, showtime.

"Yeah Mercedes?"

"Baby girl, from now on, it's Cedes. I'm so sorry. No, I really mean it and I wish I could rewind time. I wish I helped you back then. But better later than never right?"

"Aw, Cedes, you know I would always accept you, right? C'mon let's get some tortillas."

Both of them walked arm in arm towards the cafeteria and took their lunch. They were met by Finn who was waiting impatiently for Quinn. He greeted her with a soft kiss.

"Quinn, you took so long. I'm so hungry!"

"Well, I just needed to reconcile with my Cedes."

"Yea, I vow to not ditch Quinn at all times!" Mercedes chipped in.

They were then greeted by Kurt and the four of them settled down to eat their lunch. Little did they know, that a Barbra Streisand wannabe's eyes were seething at them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm nearly done with this short fic. Maybe just like 3-4 more chapters then the epilogue but I really love the FinnxQuinn shipping. So, this chapter has a little bit of M but I tried to make this chapter as long as I could. So about 1,000 over words for this one. Enjoy, lovelies!**

"Quinn!" Finn breathed. It was a long day, after having another friend dramatically apologizing to Quinn. He had just finished football practice and Quinn had waited for him. She watched as he ran laps around the field and concentrated on how his shirt stuck to his toned stomach and how his face was full of determination. She especially enjoyed when he took off his shirt to cool down.

"Finn!" He picked her up and whirled her around. "I thought you were gonna take ages to clean up. I was getting lonely and we're gonna be late for Revenge!"

"C'mon then, Princess." She blushed when he kissed her cheek. Off late, he started to call her Princess and she felt somewhat special when he said that.

They walked to his truck hand in hand, basking in the silence. Finn had planned a date for Quinn. He was going to take her to a waterfall on the outskirts of Lima and have picnic on the back of his truck while watching their favourite series, Revenge, on his laptop.

"Close your eyes," he told Quinn as they got onto his car.

"Why?" But she closed them anyway.

"It's a surprise." He said simply.

"What surprise is it?"

"It won't be a surprise if I told you, Princess."

"Fine." She huffed.

He held her hand as he drove closer to their date. He hand felt small and soft in his big, calloused hand. It fit just perfectly together. When he was with Rachel, it seemed as if it was just an infatuation and they never were perfect much. Their hands didn't seem to mold into shape and whenever they kissed, it was just dull. When he was with Quinn, every time he kissed her, he had a soft tingling on his lips, needing for more.

"We're here." He announced.

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet, just a few more minutes."

She heard him get out of the truck and take something from the back of his truck. He took a few more minutes and he opened the door for her.

"Milady, you can open your eyes now."

She opened them and she was soon engulfed in a world of green and she heard the sound of water flowing and crashing. She used to come here for a picnic with her parents and Frannie. She always loved the waterfall.

"C'mon baby, let's get to the back of my truck."

He led her to the back of the truck, which was filled with a plate of sandwiches, a bowl of chocolate and another with strawberries, two small cartons of lemonade and a laptop streaming the latest episode of their favourite show.

"Finn," she breathed.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"I love it. Thank you so much!" She tip toed and kissed him square on the lips. She blushed after she kissed him but Finn needed more. He pulled her back in and kissed her passionately. They sat on the ground, neither breaking the kiss. It felt like bliss as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She accepted it enthusiastically. Both of them moaned at the speed of their kiss. Finn broke off the kiss and started trailing it down her neck. She moaned loudly and it made Finn go crazy.

He enjoyed the taste of Quinn's skin and had found the spot behind her ear that made her go wild. He went back to her neck and nibbled the skin making sure to leave a mark. She pulled him back up to kiss him again. It was her turn to leave a mark on him. They were showing each other that they only belonged to each other. That no one could separate them.

As soon as she finished, they broke apart both panting hard. Quinn realized at what they had done and blushed. Finn thought it was adorable and kissed both her flaming cheeks and they smiled softly at each other.

"I think we should eat before the squirrels come and take our food." Both of them got onto the back of the truck and started to play the episode while they ate. When they finished their sandwiches, they fed each other chocolate coated strawberries. One thing led to another and they were both starting to kiss again. They pushed aside the plates and they lay down, Quinn on top of Finn.

They kissed passionately, only much more than before, if that was even possible. Finn pulled and nipped her bottom lip and she was filled with so much pleasure. Quinn's hands started wandering to the hem of Finn's shirt and pulled at it. Finn assisted her by taking it off and continuing their kiss. He shuddered as he felt Quinn's cool finger teased against his skin. He felt so tingly with excitement.

His hands wandered to the hem of Quinn's tank top and pulled it upwards. She helped him by taking off her top and started to unstrap her bra.

"Are you sure Quinn?" He asked nervously.

"Not all the way, maybe, but please?" She looked at him pleadingly.

He gave in and continued showing her his love. He took one breast and started suckling on her nipple as she moaned with pleasure. She had started to get wet but she won't do anything more than this. They continued this for a while but they soon got tired and just lay down closely just enjoying each other's company.

"I love you so much. So much." Finn said, lovingly.

"I love you too, the most." She continued, "I'm sorry I cheated on you last year. I'm sorry I treated you horribly. I wish I can take it back."

"Hey, hey, we went through that. It's okay, I've forgotten all about it. Now we just look forward to the future and forget the past. Please?"

"Okay, Finny Bear."

"What did you just call me?" He said in mock-anger.

"Finny Bear. Finny Bear!"

"I think you're gonna have to be punished for that!" He started attack her with tickles all over her waist while he showered her face with kisses. Both of them rolled around at the back, laughing. They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. They were Quinn Fabray and Finn Hudson, madly in love.


End file.
